Wojna
by Hibarii
Summary: "Wojna nie zna litości. Czy jest to bohaterska walka o wolność czy brudna napaść na niewinnych, rezultat jest zawsze ten sam. Są zwycięscy i są pokonani. Są żywi i są umarli." Konoha zostaje zaatakowana przez oddziały Akatsuki Madary. Shinobi postanawiają walczyć o swoją ziemię. Tekst nie pokrywa się z tym, co dzieje się aktualnie w mandze, jest to alternatywna historia piszącej.


_Tekst powstawał przy wielu utworach. Polecam słuchać zwłaszcza Skillet – Hero. __Ale może być też Skillet – Monster, 30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane czy Evanescence - Lost in Paradise._

_Rzadko coś dedykuję, ale tym razem chciałam tekst dedykować Hanayome, ponieważ azaliż zawsze robi tak, że po rozmowie z nią zaczynam coś pisać. ^^  
_

* * *

Wojna nie zna litości. Czy jest to bohaterska walka o wolność, pełna honoru i poświęcenia, czy podstępna, brudna napaść na niewinnych, rezultat jest zawsze ten sam. Są zwycięscy i są pokonani. Są żywi i są umarli.

Wojna niesie ze sobą pożogę i śmierć. Zniszczenie i krew.

Walkę.

Trzeba wiedzieć, w jakiej walce uczestniczyć, bo za każde zwycięstwo trzeba zapłacić. Zwykle najwyższą cenę.

Tego nikt nie uczy. Program szkolenia shinobi nie obejmuje w swoich ramach zalanych krwią ulic, krzyków zabijanych dzieci, płaczu matek, ludzi wymiotujących własnymi wnętrznościami… Praca ninja jest cicha i podstępna. Ninja nie ogląda się za siebie, podrzyna gardło i pędzi dalej. Shinobi są najemnikami, wilkami, którzy rzadko kiedy łączą się w większe grupy. Tacy jesteśmy. Regularne, otwarte wojny są dla nas rzadkością. W naszej pracy więcej jest politycznych gierek i machlojek, puczów i przekrętów, niż walki ramię w ramię, miecz w miecz. Wielki Kami, nawet nasze miecze nie nadają się na wojnę! Mamy cały arsenał broni skonstruowanej specjalnie, by zabijać ludzi – po cichu, bez zapachu, bez litości, podstępnie jak czająca się żmija. Rozliczne trucizny i mieszanki oszałamiające. Igły, igiełki, strzałki, dmuchawki, by zabić, by oszołomić, by wprowadzić w stan pozornej śmierci lub bezszelestnie i bez rozgłosu przeprowadzić na drugą stronę. Zabójcy cisi, wyrafinowani, w nieskazitelnie białych rękawiczkach. Ale wojna?

Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej obśmiałbym się na stwierdzenie, że ninja mogliby uczestniczyć w otwartej wojnie. Ale klika tygodni temu jeszcze nic nie wiedzieliśmy o zbrojeniu się Madary i całego Akatsuki. Nie wiedzieliśmy nic o oddziałach planujących siłą i przemocą wedrzeć się do naszej Wioski, niszcząc nasze domy, zabijając nasze dzieci. Nieświadomość ma jednak to do siebie, że jest w brutalny sposób rozwiewana. Nasza nie została rozwiana. Nasza została przemocą rzucona o gruby beton i roztrzaskana w drobny mak.

Przez tygodnie trwało gorączkowe zbrojenie naszych oddziałów do otwartej walki. Niekończącymi się dniami próbowano pertraktować ze sojusznikami, dniami i nocami sprowadzano broń.

Ile mieliśmy czasu? Tydzień? Miesiąc? A może dwa dni? Ile mamy czekać z ewakuacją ludności, tak, by nie brakło w górach jedzenia i wody?

Z dnia na dzień obserwowałem, jak twarz Tsunade, napięta i niewzruszona niczym granit, powoli pęka i sypie się jak piasek, pozostawiając zmęczoną, zrozpaczoną kobietę. Przyglądałem się ciemniejącym sińcom przemęczenia pod przekrwionymi oczami Shikamaru, napiętym plecom Hyuugi, który nie spał po kilka nocy z rzędu, pilnując snu innych, krwawiącym dłoniom Lee przygotowującego najmłodszych do choć podstawowej samoobrony. Blada ze zmęczenia od przeczesywanie cudzych umysłów Ino zataczała się, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Ze ściśniętym sercem oglądałem codzienną bieganinę Hinaty, od szpitala do przewoźników medycznych i z powrotem, która starała się nie patrzeć, jak upartej Sakurze coraz ciężej jest pomagać, jak jest stan, skądinąd błogosławiony, daje jej coraz bardzie we znaki.

W takich momentach zawsze czułem mokry, lodowaty nos Kyuubiego dotykający mojego brzucha gdzieś od środka, nagląco i ze złością. Futrzak źle znosił moje zdenerwowanie, co obwieszczał mi pełnymi frustracji warknięciami i zawirowaniami chakry, przez co mało nie wystraszyłem kilku shinobi na śmierć. Ale wiedziałem, że Lisi demon nie denerwuje się tylko z mojego powodu. Wiedział, że idą po niego i wiedział, że z nikim nie będzie mu tak dobrze jak ze mną, pasożyt jeden. Trzymał się mnie kurczowo i jeżeli jednego mogłem być pewien w tej zbliżającej się wojnie to tego, że dobrowolnie nie da mi umrzeć. Co za paranoja, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jedynym pewnikiem w moim życiu będzie kiedykolwiek ta pełna nienawiści, krwiożercza bestia. Życie potrafi zaskakiwać.

Lecz o ile ja całe życie gotowy byłem na śmierć i o ile miałem pomoc w postaci Dziewięcioogoniastego, to byli tacy, którzy nie mieli nic, prócz nas.

Oddziały shinobi nieprzystosowane do walki na ubitej ziemi.

Ale pędzącej maszyny Losu już nie dało się zatrzymać. Można tylko poddać się jej biegowi i przygotować na zbliżający finał, który z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień pęcznieje w sercach nas wszystkich. To widać w oczach. We wszystkich mijanych oczach.

Ludność cywilna ma w oczach strach, pierwotne przerażenie wojną i cierpieniem, drżą, zastanawiając się, czy uda się przeżyć im i ich rodzinom.

W oczach shinobi jest przygnębienie. Czy właśnie patrzę w oczy kamrata, który zginie? Czy właśnie patrzę w oczy wieloletniego partnera, który przyjmie na siebie cios za niewinne dziecko? Za swojego współmieszkańca? Za swoją dumę? Za swój honor? Za swoją butę? Czy zginie osłaniając mi plecy? Czy zginie tuż przy moim ramieniu? Czy zginie z mojego powodu? Czy zginie brzydką śmiercią zapomnianych bohaterów, gdzieś na brudnej ulicy, wykrwawiając się na śmierć, wymiotując własną krwią…

W wojnie nie ma nic pięknego. Nic bohaterskiego. Nic zasługującego na chwałę.

.

_Sekretna strona mnie._

_Nigdy nie pozwolę ci jej zobaczyć._

_Trzymam to na uwięzi, ale nie mogę tego kontrolować._

_Wiec trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, bestia jest brzydka._

_Czuję wściekłość i nie mogę jej zatrzymać._

.

- Wszystkie oddziały są gotowe, by wyruszyć.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

- Gotowe? – Kisame roześmiał się chrapliwie i ironicznie. – Te świrusy drżą na myśl o czekającej ich jatce. I nie mam tu na myśli strachu. – Roześmiał się ponownie.

- Tym lepiej. – Uśmiech pojawił się za maską mężczyzny. – Zaatakujemy przed świtem. Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać. Wszyscy nasi sprzymierzeńcy już są.

Głośny, brzydki rechot Kisame rozbrzmiał w nocnej ciszy.

Kucający na konarze drzewa, niemal wciśnięty w pień shinobi zadrżał. Przed świtem, będą przed świtem… Ile… Musi widzieć… Jeszcze trochę, zaraz usłyszy, a wtedy… Szarpnął się gwałtownie, gdy czyjaś ręka przysłoniła mu usta, a ramię, niczym żelazna obręcz, zacisnęło się w pasie.

- Ciiii… - usłyszał ninja tuż koło ucha. Potoczył w panice oczami, próbując dostrzec napastnika. Po policzku połaskotały go ciemne włosy i wtedy zobaczył kątem oka… Krwistoczerwone tęczówki były czujne, chłodne, analizujące… O Kami… To był Uchiha. Zdrajca. Morderca. Bratobójca. To był…

- Uciekniesz – szeleszczący szept ponownie rozbrzmiał tuż przy uchu ninja. – Nie ryzykuj więcej, zabiją cię. Zrozumiałeś? – Szarpnął shinobim. – Pytam, czy zrozumiałeś?

Ninja pokiwał skwapliwie głową.

- Idź. Nie zatrzymuj się nigdzie, bo cię zabiją – ostrzegł, uwalniając go z chwytu.

Shinobi zniknął. Pędził przed siebie, jakby goniła go sama śmierć. Musi dotrzeć. Musi zdążyć. Musi ostrzec. Wie, że nie może zmarnować takiego daru losu.

Sasuke przez chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie zniknął ninja Konohy. Kretyn. Niech się cieszy, że uratował mu dupę. Teraz tylko odczeka…

Nawet nie drgnął, gdy koło niego z rumorem pojawił się Kisame. Zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Uchiha… - Kisame wyszczerzył się brzydko. – Myślałem, że to jakiś szczur.

Sasuke nie odpowiedział. Nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia, jego spojrzenie pozostało milczące i wyniosłe.

- Nie czaj się tak, mały Uchiha, bo następnym razem mogę nie zdążyć się pohamować i pozbawię cię głowy. – Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze paskudniejszy, ukazując w pełni ostre zęby.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie, odwracając się i idąc przed siebie. Nie zaszczycając Kisame bodaj jednym słowem.

- Pieprzeni Uchiha – dobiegło go jeszcze pełne złości przekleństwo.

.

_To tylko kolejna wojna_

_Tylko następna rozdarta rodzina_

_Upadek mojej wiary dziś_

_Krok dzieli mnie od krawędzi_

_Po prostu kolejny dzień w świecie, w którym żyjemy_

_.  
_

- Przybył zwiadowca! – Tenten z rozmachem wpadła do gabinetu Tsunade, w której była teraz główna baza dowodzenia. Zebrani unieśli głowy znad map, patrząc na nią w oczekiwaniu.

- Jakie wieści? – spytał Shikamaru.

- Jest źle – wysapała zmachana, kiwnięciem głowy dziękując Nejiemu za butelkę wody. – Przed świtem. Będą tu przed świtem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Noc. Przed świtem… Wszystko rozstrzygnie się właśnie wtedy. Będą żyć, albo zginą. Pokonają wroga, albo polegną zmiażdżeni jego siłą. Jedno nie podlegało wątpliwości – będą walczyć.

Rozkazy, instrukcje, polecenia posypały się jak grad. Ninja kłaniali się, wychodzili, trzaskali drzwiami, przerzucali się hasłami i wytycznymi.

Tenten opadła na kanapę pod ścianą. Tylko chwila, momencik, odsapnie i przyjmie swoje zadania. Tylko chwila… Uniosła wzrok na stojącego przed nią Hyuugę.

- Masz, pigułka wzmacniająca. Jesteś przydzielona do ewakuacji cywilów.

Tenten kiwnęła głową, patrząc prosto w oczy Nejiego, które nigdy nie były tak wymowne, tak pełne, tak jasne i tak otwarte. Wojna… Wojna robiła z ludźmi rzeczy, do których normalnie nigdy by się nie zmusili, na które nigdy by się nie zdecydowali…

Wzięła z jego rąk pigułkę. Przytrzymał jej dłoń dłużej niż musiał.

Zrozumiała.

.

_Potrzebuje bohatera, aby mnie teraz ocalił_

_Potrzebuje bohatera, aby ocalił moje życie_

_.  
_

- Shikamaru, co z pomocą? Co z sojuszami? – spytała Hinata, zaciskając dłoń na ręce Naruto. Uzumaki zacisnął swoje palce na jej w geście otuchy, patrząc wyczekująco na Narę.

- Nic. Nie ma wieści. – Pokręcił głową, patrząc na nich poważnie. – Zostaliśmy sami.

- Nie wierzę – powiedział pewnie Naruto. – Nie zostawiliby nas. Gaara nigdy by…

- Gaara ma swoje problemy – przerwał mu Kakashi. – Własne potyczki na granicach z rebeliantami, podburzonymi i opłaconymi przez Akatsuki. Ich lider, Naruto, nie jest idiotą, wiedział co robi. Gaara nam nie pomoże.

- A reszta? Co z resztą? – spytała Ino.

- Tak jak z Suną, żadnych wieści. – Nara pogrzebał po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu papierosów. Koniecznie musiał zapalić. – Nie wiemy, czy wiadomości dotarły, czy nie zostały przechwycone. Posłańcy nie wrócili.

- Zostaliśmy sami – odezwała się Tsunade, która do tej pory siedziała w milczeniu na swoim fotelu. – I sami odeprzemy ten atak.

- Hokage – zaczął Shikamaru z miną, która jasno świadczyła o tym, co mężczyzna myśli o ich szansach. Tsunade uniosła dłoń, nakazując mu milczenie.

- Wierzę w nas, wierze w naszych ludzi. Może nie pokonamy ich, ale zabijemy ilu się da, nie damy swoich skór za darmo. To jest nasza wioska. To jest nasz dom. Dom! Nie oddamy go za darmo. Jeżeli go chcą, to nich go nam wydrą – dokończyła z naciskiem i siłą przywódcy.

- Tak jest! – rozległo się potwierdzenie shinobi gotowych robić wszystko, by chronić swój dom.

- Naruto – zwróciła się do Uzumakiego, ale ten jej przerwał.

- Nie proś. Nie proś mnie, bym nie walczył. – Pokręcił poważnie głową. – Nie zrobię tego. Chowanie się nic nie da. A moc Lisa będzie nam potrzebna w tym starciu. - Zacisnął dłoń na podkoszulku w miejscu pieczęci. – On też będzie walczył. Z nami.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie z Piątą w oczy, po czym kobieta westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

- Dobrze, rób jak uważasz. Do roboty!

- Tak jest!

.

_Muszę dzisiaj walczyć_

_Aby dożyć następnego dnia_

_Moje myśli mówią dzisiaj_

_Muszę stawić opór_

_Ale jestem tylko człowiekiem_

_.  
_

Odbił się od konara, dostrzegając między rzednącymi gałęziami zarysy muru. Wreszcie. Trzeba się pospieszyć, zostało tak mało czasu. Niebo traciło z wolna granat nocy. Jest jeszcze trochę czasu, ale musi się spieszyć. Przystanął na linii, gdzie kończyły się drzewa, opierając się o pień. Rubinowe tęczówki omiatały teren. Dobrze, tylko trzech wartowników. Jednym susem znalazł się przy murze i wspiął się po nim. Bezszelestnie oszołomił wartowników i ruszył dalej. Trzeba się pospieszyć, jak najszybciej odnaleźć…

.

_Kto będzie walczył za słabych_

_Kto sprawi by uwierzyli_

_Bohater nie obawia się poświęcić swojego życia_

_Bohater ocali mnie dokładnie na czas_

_.  
_

Cholera, cholera, cholera. Bycie ninja i zarazem kobietą jest bardzo... niepasujące.

Sakura przystanęła, masując bolące krzyże. Szlag, jakżeby chciała być teraz w pełni sprawna.

- Spokojnie, kochanie, nie denerwuj się. – Pogłaskała dłonią brzuch. – Wszystko już niedługo będzie dobrze. W każdym razie musimy w to wierzyć, uf…

Robiła ostatni obchód, by sprawdzić, czy o nikim nie zapomnieli, czy wszyscy są już bezpieczni w górach, albo tam właśnie zmierzają z ostatnia partią ludności. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez pieklenia Naruto, żeby sobie odpuściła i schroniła, że w jej stanie nie może, nie powinna… A właśnie, że powinna! Chociaż tyle może zrobić. Nie może z nimi włączyć, ale nie zamierza jako pierwsza chować się w bezpiecznym miejscu, jest ninja, do licha! Jej obowiązkiem jest chronić ludność, nikt jej tego nie zabroni, nikt jej nie będzie powstrzymywał, nikt…

Szybki, regularny stuk butów o bruk ulicy. Głośny świst… Nie zdążyła nawet dobyć broni. Czyjeś ręce oderwały ją od ziemi, wciskając ją w swoją pierś. Co do diabła…

- Tyyyy… - Zrobiła wielkie oczy, gdy uniosła głowę i dostrzegła znajomą, choć tak długo niewidzianą twarz.

- Niczego nie próbuj – warknął Sasuke, nie przestając biec.

- Co ty tu robisz?! – syknęła. – Ty zdrajco, ty…

- Przymknij się – nakazał. – Albo sam cię zamknę. Będziesz się darła potem, teraz nie ma na to czasu. – Zgrabnie przeskoczył nad niskim murkiem jakiejś posesji.

- Co ty w ogóle wyrabiasz?

- Ewakuuję cię – wyjaśnił, przekraczając w biegu bramy dzielnicy Uchiha.

- Słu… Słucham? – zdębiała.

- Jesteś kretynką, czekałabyś dopóki by się nie zjawili, zamiast od dawna siedzieć w schronie. Jak Uzumaki w ogóle mógł na to pozwolić? – warknął z wściekłością, przeskakując ogrodzenie rezydencji.

- Naruto… A co ciebie to w ogóle obchodzi?! Co ty tu robisz? – warknęła, łapiąc go za ramię, gdy postawił ją na ziemi. Złapał ją boleśnie za dłoń, którą sięgała po kunai.

- Robię wszystko, żebyś przeżyła – wycedził, mrużąc ze złości oczy.

- Po co, co ciebie to…

- Nosisz w sobie dziecko mojego brata. – Potrząsnął nią. – Nosisz moją rodzinę. Obiecałem mu… Zamknij się, zamknij się po prostu! – zawarczał, puszczając ją gwałtownie i podchodząc do małego, murowanego budynku na tyłach rezydencji. Jednym cięciem katany pozbawił drzwi kłódki. Pchnął drzwi i pociągnął zszokowaną Sakurę za sobą.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytała na wydechu.

- Powiedział mi – odpowiedział, ciągnąc ją w dół po schodach. – I przymknij się.

- I obiecałeś mu… - próbowała go zmusić do wyjaśnień.

- Że zadbam, by dziecku nic się nie stało. Żeby… wam się nic nie stało – mruknął, zapalając chakrą pochodnie na ścianach tunelu.

Parsknęła.

- Cudownie. Obiecujesz bratu, że będziesz chronił jego dziecko i kochankę, a potem zabijasz? No genialnie – zaśmiała się nieco histerycznie.

Plecy idącego przed nią Sasuke wyraźnie zesztywniały.

- On był chory – powiedział dobitnie.

- Wiem – mruknęła. – To nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinno cię to nic obchodzić. Potrafię sobie radzić sama!

- O tak, jasne, włócząc się po wiosce, gdy wszyscy wiedzą, że lada moment wkroczą tu oddziały wroga – parsknął ironicznie.

- A co ciebie to obchodzi? – warknęła ze złością, przystając. – Co ciebie to obchodzi? Zawsze gdzieś miałeś obietnice! Co cię obchodzę, co cię obchodzi moje dziecko, co cię…

Sapnęła, gdy Sasuke obrócił się błyskawicznie, przypierając ją do ściany. W jego oczach wirował szaleńczo sharingan.

- Zamknij się, po prostu się zamknij – wychrypiał. – To jest też dziecko Itachiego, to… - Dotknął jej policzka, po czym prychnął rozdrażniony i puścił ją, podążając znów korytarzem.

Sakura z trudem łapała powietrze.

- Pospiesz się! – zawołał Uchiha.

- Gdzie… gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? – spytała, doganiając go.

- Nasz klan miał swoje przejście w góry. Starszyzna się o to postarała. Zawsze byliśmy dobrzy w dbaniu o swoje interesy – parsknął. – Nasza część jest połączona z tą należącą do wioski. Mamy też źródło wody. Jeżeli coś by poszło źle… – Zatrzymał się i zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu. – Jeżeli będzie źle, przeżyjecie. Jest stąd wyjście po drugiej stronie gór, Konoha o tym nie wie. Wyprowadzisz ludzi, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak.

- Sasuke… - Jej głos zadrżał. – Ty…

- Pamiętaj. Trzeci tunel. – Mocniej zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu, patrząc jej nagląco w oczy. – Jeżeli będzie źle, trzecim tunelem wyjdziecie z gór. Rozumiesz?

Pokiwała tylko głową o nic już nie pytając.

.

_Powiedz, czy zabiłabyś, by zachować życie?_

_Powiedz, czy zabiłabyś, by udowodnić swoje racje?_

_Zniszcz, zniszcz, spal, niech to wszystko spłonie_

_Ten huragan wciąga nas wszystkich pod ziemię_

_.  
_

Oddziały Akatsuki przyniosły ze sobą to, co niesie ze sobą wojna.

Śmierć.

Brud.

Chaos.

Krew.

I jeszcze więcej śmierci.

Niebo dopiero zaczynało szarzeć, gdy pierwsze wybuchy i odgłosy walki wryły się w ciszę. Napastnicy nie mieli żadnej litości i żadnych zahamowani. Zabijali bestialsko i bezlitośnie.

Ale walczyli.

Z całych sił i całą swoją mocą. Jeżeli nie mogli wygrać, trzeba było zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej wrogów. Jeżeli przelali naszą krew, ich krew trzeba było przelać po trzykroć.

Jednak szturm wrogich sił był silny i nieubłagany. Przedzierali się przez wioskę niczym taran. Trzeba było zarządzić odwrót…

.

_Nieważne, na ile sposobów umrę, nigdy nie zapomnę._

_Nieważne, ile żyć przeżyję, nigdy nie będę żałować._

_Jest ogień w tym sercu i bunt, który zaraz eksploduje w płomieniach_

_.  
_

Przyciskając gazę do rozbitego czoła, Naruto omiatał spojrzeniem jaskinię, w której się schronili. Medycy uwijali się przy rannych, ninja szukali swoich partnerów i braci.

Zyski i straty.

Kto przeżył, a kto zginął. Czyja krew na zawsze wsiąkła w ziemię ich Wioski.

- Nie, nie, zajmij się innymi, ze mną w porządku. – odmówił udzielania sobie pomocy przez jakąś młodą medyczkę. Jemu nic nie będzie, Lis się zaraz wszystkim zajmie, to tylko trochę krwi. Tylko trochę krwi. Ta na sercu była gęściejsza, rana boleśniejsza.

Hinata opatrywała głowę Shikamaru. Sama miała paskudne poparzenie na policzku, a Naruto, gdy tylko je widział, czuł, jak rozsadza go gniew. Gniew i uczucie. Ciepłe uczucie miłości. Tak myślał, że to miłość. Że tak właśnie ona smakuje. Że to właśnie się czuję. Bo jeżeli to nie miłość, to już Naruto nie wiedział, co to jest, nie wiedział, co to miłość, jeżeli to nią nie było. Nie wiedział wtedy, co kryło się za podaniem drugiemu butelki wody, co było w uśmiechu wdzięczności Kiby i spojrzeniu Ino. Jeżeli to nie była miłość, to nie wiedział, co kryło się za gderaniem Tenten, która owijała bandażem ramię Nejiego i co kryło się za jego posykiwaniem i burknięciami, żeby dała mu spokój, bo przecież nic mu nie jest.

Nie, on wiedział, że to musi być to…

- Naruto – zmartwione, ale pełne siły spojrzenie Hinaty spoczęło na nim, jej dłoń odnalazła jego.

- Kocham cię, Hinata – powiedział zaciskając palce na jej, małych i drobnych.

… to musi być miłość.

- Naruto – zamrugała szybko, a on widział zabierające się łzy.

- Haha, wiem, w porę – zaśmiał się, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem w głowę. – Ale po prostu… Musiałem… - pogłaskał ją po zranionym policzku.

- Ja też, Naruto, też cię kocham. – Uniosła się na palcach i przycisnęła usta do jego ust, ciepłych, spierzchniętych, czując duszącą wilgoć zbierającą się w gardle i oczach.

Ciche chrząknięcie.

- Sorry, że przerywam w takiej chwili – zaczął Shikamaru, drapiąc się po głowie. – Ale Naruto, trzeba ruszać…

- Tak. Tak, chodźmy.

.

_Potrzebuje Bohatera, aby mnie ocalił teraz_

_Zamierzam walczyć o to co słuszne_

_Potrzebuje Bohatera_

_Kto pomoże nam przetrwać_

_Potrzebuje Bohatera_

_Kto będzie walczył za słabych_

_Kto sprawi by uwierzyli_

_Potrzebuje Bohatera_

_Potrzebuje Bohatera_

_Bohater ocali mnie_

_Dokładnie na czas_

_.  
_

Wilcza godzina. Zawieszenie między nocą a dniem. Ten moment równości, ten moment zetknięcia się dwóch światów.

- Świta – powiedziała Tenten, zaciskając w ręce kunai.

Wszyscy zdolni do walki ninja wyszli z dających schronienie jaskiń. Ostania walka. Teraz, w promieniach dnia, albo zginą, albo wygrają. Trzeba walczyć. Ale na razie, jeszcze w tej ulotnej chwili, stojąc na wzniesieniach i skałach, patrzeli na budzący się dzień, na walczące z nocą słońce, które przebijało się przez drzewa i mroki, by oświetlić Wioskę, ich ziemię splamioną ich własną krwią.

- Świt niesie nadzieję – mruknął Naruto, nie odrywając spojrzenia od kłębiącego się złota połyskującego na horyzoncie.

- Nie chcę psuć nastroju – zaczął z westchnieniem Shikamaru – ale o świcie zwykle ścinali złoczyńców.

- Przymknąłbyś się raz na jakiś czas, Nara, naprawdę. – Kiba wywrócił oczami.

Świst i szelest. Stuk butów. Wszyscy z rosnącym zdumieniem i szokiem patrzyli na przybysza, który stał kilka kroków od nich. Szum niedowierzania przemknął przez zebranych shinobi.

- To ty… Uchiha – wysapał Inuzuka, cofając się o krok.

- Co ty tu robisz? – warknęła Ino.

Takich głosów było wiele, ale Sasuke nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Jego wzrok szukał kogoś innego. A gdy znalazł poczuł… Nie do końca wiedział, co, ale było… lepiej…

- Sasuke – wyszeptał Naruto, nie odrywając spojrzenia od byłego przyjaciela. Oczy Uchihy pociemniały, usta straciły poważną kreskę.

To było najlepsze, najlepsze w Naruto, on nigdy nie pytał, nigdy, Naruto po prostu zawsze wiedział. Zawsze wszystko wiedział, nie pytając.

Uzumaki sięgnął do kieszeni munduru, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Sasuke wziął z jego dłoni opaskę i zawiązał na czole. Znak Konohy zalśnił w pierwszych promieniach wchodu.

- Zawsze wiedziałem – wyszeptał, mocno, po bratersku ściskając tego cholernego drania.

- Przygotujcie się. Oni się zbliżają – powiedział Sasuke, razem z Naruto podchodząc do reszty shinobi.

- Wiemy – odezwał się Kiba, krzyżując ręce na piersi i uśmiechają się ironicznie. – Stawiam setkę, że Haruno cię zabije, jak cię zobaczy.

- Sakurcia – zaczął ze śmiechem Naruto i zamarł. – O cholera… Sakura… Zapomniałem, zapomniałem! Widział ją ktoś? Szlag, a mówiłem tej babie, żeby nigdzie nie szła!

- Uspokój się, młotku, jest bezpieczna – westchnął Sasuke.

- Tak? O rany, całe szczęście – odetchnął. – A skąd wiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Zgadnij – prychnął. – I jak widzisz, Inuzuka, jeszcze żyję.

- Jeszcze – wyszczerzył się Kiba.

Shikamaru oderwał spojrzenie od przyjaciół, czując, jak coś go ciągnie za nogawkę.

Łasica…

Łasica? Co tu robiła łasica?

Cholera… łasica..

Nara wbił wzrok w horyzont.

- Są… - wymamrotał – Idą, cholera, patrzcie tam. – Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, pokazując innym to, co sam już dostrzegł, co nadciągało wraz ze świtem…

- Suna – szepnął z radością Naruto. – Wiedziałem! Mówiłem, że Gaara nigdy by nas nie zostawił!

- Oczywiście, że nie – rozległo się czyjeś prychnięcie. Temari z ironią patrzyła na nich. – A jak ktoś śmie wątpić, niech wystąpi, a osobiście mu nakopię.

- Matko, co za baba, co za irytująca baba – odezwał się z uczuciem Nara, patrząc jakoś tak miękko na kobietę. Temari uśmiechnęła się i jednym skokiem znalazła się w ramionach Shikamaru omal ich nie przewracając.

- To co? – spytał Naruto z iście lisim uśmiechem. – Ruszamy?

Sasuke uśmiechnął się szeroko. A inne uśmiechy pojawiały się coraz częściej. Nadzieja. Wraz ze świtem przybyła nadzieja, dodająca otuchy i siły.

Nadzieja.

- Tak jest!

* * *

_Wykorzystane teksty pochodzą z następujących utworów:_

_Skillet – Monster_

_Skillet – Hero_

_30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane_


End file.
